Final Battle
by PurrJaede
Summary: Naraku is destroyed,but a mysterious entity known as Yumeko steals the jewel.But what does the young boy Tanshin,trapped in the past,have to do with it?Pictures included.
1. Prolouge

**These are my thoughts,my feelings,the truth of lies.My friends,as you call yourselves,I wish you,I beg you,read this and know.Know that what you did,what you have done,is worse than words can say.Know that all the lies,the shallow masks,did what you meant it to.Know that you killed me.**

Kikyou clutched a hand to her chest. In front of her,the battle raged,with both Inuyasha and Naraku close to death.Inuyasha's shirt is in tatters,a gargantuan gouge running down his muscular chest.

Kagome,caught in Mouryomaru's diamond tentacles,struggles towards a single arrow,a bow clutched in her hand.Despite severe injuries she remains concious,her breathing erratic.Her clothes are shredded around her, with just enough left to keep her decent.

Miroku and Sango are barely alive, and ready to die, clutching each other like nothing else matters.To them, nothing else does anymore.

Shippo was thrown heavily early on in the fight, and Kirara is standing over him, and protects him with the last of her strength.Tenseiga lies near them, broken into a thousand hopeless pieces.

Kohaku and Rin died together mere minutes ago, with Rin's last words to him,blood dripping from the fatal wound to her side:"Kohaku will...protect Rin?"And Kohaku's last words to her, as the fragment was ripped from his back:"Kohaku will."And they both smiled at the end,holding the other close,knowing their second chance was up.

Sesshoumaru lay slumped against a battered tree trunk.Whether he was alive remained to be seen.For him,maybe,death was a better alternative to life without the two people he once cared about.Both had been subjected to Naraku's wrath.Both had perished.Maybe,where he went,he could drop the expressionless mask and hold Kagura till the end of time.And beyond.


	2. Clay Woman

**I was always the one that hid,the one that sought solace behind an empty facade.It was pathetic,really.It's impossible to hide when hate seeks you out and wrenches your heart from your chest.And then slowly,painfully tears it,spreading the scraps across the globe.Some people just weren't meant to love.I guess I was one of them.Never to love,never to be loved.**

Chapter 1----Clay Woman

The hole in her chest was bad, leaking souls quicker than her Shini-dama-chuu could supply them.Kikyou knew what she had to do.It was up to her.She must save Inuyasha and destroy Naraku.But the battle was so close, that to hit Naraku's heart would be to hit Inuyasha.Inuyasha was supposed to come with her later.Yet still, she knew which was the most important.They will both be together eventually,as is meant.

Quickly, Inuyasha was slammed against a tree, yet still managed to be between her and Naraku's exposed heart, which was torn from the baby.She loose a hiss of dis-satisfaction.Slowly she raised her bow and cocked her last arrow,aiming for the lump on the ground.

From here,she could see it would first hit Inuyasha's leg,purifying him before tearing though his flesh to slam into the pulsing heart.But it would still hit.She drew the bowstring back.

But that was too hopeful.Naraku was in front of her now,a blink of her eye nowhere near as fast as the evil hanyou.

"Kukukukuku,"he laughed."Did you really think it would be that easy,bitch?"

With one movement of his hand,Kikyou was blasted back,and the arrow that was her last hope was nothing but dust on the ground,blowing around the half-youkai's feet.Naraku began walking towards her heaving form,grinning with malice from ear to ear,knowing that her last breath was soon and he would be the one to deliver the crushing blow.

He had only taken several steps before blood arced through the hazy summer air,stopping his advance.A hoarse voice rung across the blood-soaked battlefield.

"Asshole!Your opponent is here!"Inuyasha shrieked,bringing Tetsusaiga within an inch of the grinning demon,not really expecting the sword to hit.It didn't.Naraku was too quick for anything,human or youkai or in-between, these days.The evil half-youkai just smiled wider,if possible,laughing silently at the panting hanyou.

"Very well,"he droned lazily,his tone condesending."I will send you to the afterworld before your precious clay woman."

Even though she was exhausted and delirious from pain,blood dripping slowly from her chest,Kagome managed to hear Naraku's bored statement.For just a moment,she stopped her attempts to snatch the arrow from its ledge,and let a single tear drop onto the rock below her,mixing with the dirt and blood.The salt smell was lost in the metallic tang of the battlefield,Inuyasha never knowing anything.And then her struggles increased,knowing the arrow may mean the difference between life and death,if not love and friendship.

Inuyasha ignored the bastard in front of him,ignored his careless words.In fact,he probably didn't even hear the asshole speak.His ears were too busy listening to his youkai blood pounding in fury,demanding Naraku's blood for the countless people that would not live to see the sun rise on another day.He jumped,swinging Tetsusaiga to bring it down on Naraku again.

Naraku just dodged,and sent Inuyasha slamming into the cliff-face,where the pain and smell of blood got to him.He fainted,his eyes rolling up into his head.But Naraku ignored this obvious opening.He once again came over to the barely-moving Kikyou, and began to bring his katana down, because he knew he would never get the opportunity again.Onigumo made sure of that.Naraku was finished with the meddling of human emotions.They never belonged in the heart of a tyrant.He swung the well-made sword.Kikyou's death would bring the end of Onigumo's emotions.

She closed her eyes and just waited.Inuyasha would come to her in time.He belonged to her.He knew this,and he loved her,not that stupid weak reincarnation.She gritted her teeth,hearing the katana slicing the air with a whine.This was it.But nothing came.

She chanced a glance upwards.But Naraku wasn't there anymore.

"So,dog-shit,how does it feel to be saved,huh?Not so tough now are you-OW!What the hell was that for?I'm on your side!"

Kouga stood there,holding his head in pain,while Inuyasha glared at him,recovered from his faint.

"Really!Could have fooled me,bastard!"

"A kiss from Kagome-san would make this so much better..."

"Stop changing the subject!"

Kouga just looked at him and huffed.Inuyasha 'Keh'-ed.They both turned to face Naraku,allies for the time being by their unspoken agreement.

Naraku held his shoulder and looked at the blood on his hand.His blood.Naraku just laughed that stupid laugh again."You got me."The words were blunt."I guess I'll have to be more serious."He brought his blade in front of him and settled into a fighter's crouch."Prepare to die."

Kouga, of course, had to be the smart alec."That is so cheesy,"he stated,but nevertheless readied Goraishi,flexing his hand.

Kikyou ignored the foolish ookamiyoukai.If he wished to die,that was his problem.True,he had granted her a few more minutes,but basic facts told her that almost all of her souls had gone.In fact, there were only four souls left inside her.It took more than that to draw a bowstring.

But the strangest thing was happening.She could move again.And she knew these souls.There was Kohaku,the boy granted another life by the Shikon fragment then ended by it.And that other soul there,that was Sesshoumaru-sama's insubordinate and there was the ridiculous girl that followed Sesshoumaru-sama like a puppy.But she couldn't tell who the fourth soul was.This one was big,and angry.All of them were.Crying for blood,screaming for it,as they raged inside her.That one though,was so strong,it had almost gained control of her body in its desire for revenge.

She battled with it,pushing it down,but it kept repeating one word,forcing her to understand,even though she couldn't.She didn't know when she had gained the ability to use souls other than those of maidens,but struggling with the big soul inside her was taking too much effort to leave her to ponder other things.

_Aizou..._

And then the soul was quiet,Kikyou finally hearing the plee inside her head._Cherished..._The soul had something to cherish,and it didn't want the thing it cherished to go.Kikyou put a hand behind her,propping herself up.If this soul was moving her,then she owed it a due.She would help save this thing the soul cherished.

As she stood,her foot slipped against something polished.Putting her foot into another spot,and looking down,she found Kanna's mirror.It was cracked though,shards lying on the rocks close to it,glinting in the midday sun.Earlier in the battle, Inuyasha had sent Tetsusaiga into the mirror, and the pale girl had simply vanished,white smoke trailing across the field.But picking up the shard she had slipped on, Kikyou realised how it was shaped almost exactly like an arrowhead...


	3. Mirrored Arrow

**So many times now,I've stood at a cliff,and looked down at the jagged rocks below.Knowing that with one movement,I could drop and never rise again.It doesn't scare me anymore.I welcome death with open arms.Anything to stop the emptyness inside of me from spreading.It's empty because you aren't here anymore.You haven't been here for a long time now.**

Chapter 2----Mirrored Arrow

Kouga jumped for Naraku,legs aiming for the nearly-complete Shikon no Tama around the hanyou's neck.Only Kouga's fragments were needed, a fact the ookamiyoukai was blissfully unaware aware of.It would have been better if he had known, because then he could have run and hid in the furthest corner of the planet, never to be seen again, instead of jumping straight at a manical hanyou with dreams of world domination.

Kouga continued forwards,forgetting what powered his muscular legs,forgetting what Naraku was after.Naraku flashed his katana in a single movement.Twin trails of blood spilled into the air as Naraku snatched the shards with a flick of his fingers.He ducked gracefully to avoid Kouga's dismembered foot as Kouga plowed straight into the earth,creating a huge hole in the blood-soaked dirt and rocks.

There was a scream from the pit,one that wrenched Inuyasha's heart,even though he pushed it behind him.And it ended in a second,silence blanketing the field.No-one knew whether it was death or lack of conciousness that ended his screams.

Kikyou could have cared less about that cocky youkai.It was his own stupid fault for what he did.It didn't matter if one more person was killed.As long as she lived,she would save the rest of the world,as no-one else could.She flipped her thick hair back behind her ear.

Breathing heavily, she sat back on her heels to survey her work.She had succeeded in securing the mirror shard to a sturdy stick.She used her own hair,thickly matted with blood, to tie it, so already the arrow looked like it had passed through someone and been yanked out again.But it's still usable.She grabbed her bow,thankfully undamaged,and stood to take aim.Only then did she realise exactly what she missed in the past crucial minutes.

Inuyasha was falling into the pit that Kouga plowed,Naraku laughing.The baby, lost until these moments, floated high above,Naraku's heart once again phasing into his small form.The baby is laughing too.Because it thinks this is the end.

How very naive, thinks Kikyou as she pulls the bow string tight.This will be too easy.

And she let the arrow fly.And the baby turns around, to see it scream towards him.But the look on its face is far from horror.It is mocking pity.Because the arrow has stopped.

"Sorry Kikyou."the baby just said,that look of mocking pity still evident on its distorted face.And then it smiled.

But it can't be called a smile.Because a smile is a thing of innocence,and a way to tell people just how much you love them, and being around them.And all the baby had on its face was malice,complete and evil.

And then the arrow had turned back.And it went through her,freeing the trapped souls.And her eyes went black.The baby was laughing, and laughing, and then it wasn't.And it gazed in wonder at the arrow through its chest.And in one instant,there was a great flash and a boom of thunder,and Naraku and the baby were gone.

Kagome just stood there panting,her bow still raised to the sky.


	4. Of Dust and Ashes

**Why did you go?You left me alone with them.Them,that taunted me,blamed me.Them that reminded me everyday of how I killed you.I curled up inside,I cut myself off from everything.If you could come back,it would be too late.Nothing can save me now.Nothing can save me from myself.**

Chapter 3----Of Dust and Ashes

Inuyasha climbed from the pit.He hadn't had time to check if Kouga was alive,but he thought he had seen a slight movement of his chest.He would never admit it,but Kouga was his friend in a twisted sort of way.

Inuyasha leaped to his feet at the top of the ditch, only to see Kikyou struck down.His eyes widened in alarm, then quickly shut with a gargantuan flash and peal of thunder.When he opened his eyes,sensing the light had gone,Naraku and the baby had disappeared, leaving no trace they had ever existed.

His eyes,blinking away sun-spots,quickly zeroed in on the lone figure still clutching a bow in its hand.Then he looked away,wishing he hadn't,his face going bright red.

When Mouryoumaru's diamond tenacles attacked Kagome,they tore most of her clothing to shreds.When Mouryoumaru's creator disappeared, so did Mouryoumaru's corpse and the diamond tentacles, leaving Kagome with very few scraps of clothing.In fact, all that remained was her very cut up(but still thankfully keeping that part of her decent)pair of underwear,and her left sleeve around her wrist.

As Inuyasha looked away, he spied his haori on the ground.At the beginning of the fight, it had been torn off of him,causing the gouge in his chest that now bled sluggishly.By now its restoring powers had almost fixed the tear.Only a small rip remained.He grabbed it and walked up behind Kagome, draping it around her while averting his eyes.She automatically clutched it around her,slipping her arms inside the sleeves and dropping her bow.

Inuyasha reached around her and pulled her close to his bare chest,breathing in only her scent.It filled his senses,leaving him in a state of euphoria.He wanted to never let go,even as the deep gash in his chest began to sting from the rough material of the haori.But Kagome pulled away from him and tried to speak, her clumsy lips not moving properly.Inuyasha clutched her hand close to him.He wouldn't let her go that easily."Hmmm?"

She licked her lips and tried again.

"K..Ki..kyou..."

Inuyasha was a bit astonished.He'd forgotten about Kikyou completely in his worry for Kagome.He glanced towards where he last saw Kikyou,in time to see a gush of silver souls and a large amount of dust fly into the wind.And,as though the very trees were whispering it, he heard a faint melodious sighing.

_Come with me soon._

_You can't escape destiny._

And then it was gone,like he had only imagined it.But when he glanced at Kagome's face, he knew she had heard it too.Pain was evident in her eyes,but the pain didn't seem to be for herself.He wrapped his arms back around her and tried to bring her back close to him, so he could just have her in his arms.But she shrugged him off again, and Inuyasha felt like his heart had been torn in two.

He was furious at Kikyou.Even after a second death,she still believed him to be hers.How could she think that?Ever since he had awoken from his half-life,his heart had belonged to the angel that is Kagome,who'd stolen his heart and taunted him with herself everytime he saw her,smelt her,sensed her.Kikyou had merely been an imposter,an attempt to cloud his eyes from what is meant to be.Now,if only he wasn't such a wimp,he could tell Kagome everything he felt.But rejection was definitive.

No-one could,or should love a hanyou.

His tired eyes travelled along the ground, and back up to where the imposter had just died.No, that wasn't right, not really.You couldn't die a second time.But for some reason, he felt---happier,free---that she was gone.She hadn't really loved him.All she'd wanted was escape from her duties.All in all,she was selfish beyond measure.Then he really looked at the scene in front of him,his eyes widening in suprise.

--------------------------------

A soul walked along the ground, fighting to find its form.It headed towards the houshi and taijiya that both lay crumpled against the rocks.The soul shed a strange glow on them both, making them look as though they lay under moonlight, even though the sun shone bright above them.

Inuyasha shook his head,and turned to Kagome, only to find her walking towards the forms of Kirara and Shippou.This was none of his business.Whatever it was,it had to do with Sango and Miroku and only Sango and Miroku.He had his own problems.He quickly caught up with Kagome and slung her arm over his shoulder,helping her to her kit.Even so, Kagome fought to get away from him.His heart was being torn in two once again,but this time he just held her closer.

----------------------------------

Miroku was barely concious.He though he heard a noise, but it was probably just his imagination.But then, a few minutes later, he had the strangest feeling.It was as though his cheek was being caressed by water.And he realised his injuries were healing,skin forming, bones realigning, and blood vessels regrowing and joining.

He opened his eyes, and found the soul had finally managed to find its true form.

Sango stared back at him.But her face was pure silver, and rippled as if it was a reflection in water.And her eyes.Her eyes had always had some emotion in them, whether sadness or pity or even digust.He liked her eyes like that.She had that look everytime he fastened his hand around her butt.But her eyes were just...empty.Nothing could be worse than that.


	5. Window to the Soul

**I loved once.I loved,I admired,I worshipped.But all from afar.One day came,I think I lost my reasoning.But I asked you,asked you just to share a small part of yourself.But you pushed me aside.You just laughed at me,ridiculed me.My heart turned to ice that day.Love is just heartache waiting to happen.So I stopped loving.Heartache can't happen if your heart is locked inside a cage,the key lost to time.**

Chapter 4----Window to the Soul

Miroku looked away from the last bit of Sango that lived.He clutched her empty body even closer, dry sobs racking his body.He is never going to let go.Never.

"Sa...Sango.You can't go.You just can't."

His breathing began to rasp, keeping in the tears at the edges of his eyes.They threatened to pour down his cheeks with his next word, or his next breath, whichever came first.But the breaths kept going,and the tears stayed put.

"You can't go because...you said you'd stay with me.You said we'd have twenty children,who...who would know their mother was the...the greatest in the world.Be...because she is.And they wouldn't...they wouldn't have the Kazaana...Look Sango.The...the Kazaana..."

He tore off the rosary that encircled his hand.No rush,no screams,no yawning emptyness came forth.And never,ever would again on any of his descendants.His and Sango's descendants.

"Because...I love you Sango."

He felt Sango's soul jerk suddenly next to him.How he felt it, he didn't know or care.He didn't care about anything anymore,except Sango.And Sango was dead.

A single tear fell from his eye to land on Sango's stone-cold cheek.He cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

Light shone from beside him,illuminating the soul even more so.And he pulled back from her face,suddenly exhausted to the bone.His tired eyelids fluttered to stay open as the silver light dove into the cold body of his love.He grabbed for her hand and felt it warm under his fingertips as life seeped back into her.His eyes fluttered again,closing and he collapsed beside his betrothed.He raised his eyelids once again,and turned Sango's still head towards him,and kissed her forehead.

Sango's eyes flickered ever so slightly.She ever so slowly opened them.And they were filled with so much love, so much feeling that Miroku thought he was drowning in them.And then she said the words he had always fantasied about.It wasn't really all the words he fantasied about though.Just one of them.

"I love you too Miroku-sama."

And now the tears were pouring down his cheeks and drenching the dirt.His bangs hung over his face, obscuring his eyes from her.

Sango jerked back.Why was he crying?Did she say something wrong?"Please stop crying Houshi-sama!"she pleaded, worry in her voice.

Miroku looked up at her again,showing her the eyes filled with joy."No,"he smiled tiredly,wrapping a loose strand of her hair around his finger."Say it again."

"I love you."

"No.The part where you said my name."His eyes begged her from their postion a foot away from her face.He pulled another one of those smiles, the ones that made her melt and all her troubles slip away.She got her pounding heart under control and said what he wanted to hear,as long as he would never let that smile fade away.

"Miroku-sama."

"Say it just one more time."

"Miroku-sama."

His lips were suddenly so close,an inch away.Her heart pounded with anticipation.Her lips reached out for his.

But rescuing the dead takes a lot of effort.Miroku's eyes slid closed again and stayed like that,his breathing even.Sango was taken aback,but just chuckled at her perverted houshi-sama.She propped herself up with her elbow,and moved the houshi so he was laying on his back."Way to spoil the mood."She lent down and kissed his forehead,her hand brushing away strands of hair from his face.

She froze mid-kiss,her body tensing.With a last look at houshi-sama,she bounded to her feet and stumbled across the field to the bodies that lay clutching each other protectively.She sank to her knees in front of Kohaku and Rin,sobs tearing from her hoarse throat.

Hands held to her face,face against the pebbly ground,legs splayed around her,Sango cried there for what seemed like an eternity._He's gone again._Her thoughts were her greatest enemy._He's gone again because you couldn't save him.You died and so did he.But houshi-sama brought you back.You should have died,should have brought Kohaku back instead.It's all your fault..._

The words taunted her,teased her,stabbed daggers through her heart.

A shadow loomed over her.Sango's sobbing didn't cease,but she looked up to see who had interupted her self-punishment.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword,aiming for the two bodies on the ground.She gasped with horror.She moved quicker than ever before,in front of him in a heartbeat.

"I know they're dead,but you can't do this to their corpses!"Her raspy voice barely made a sound.But Sesshoumaru wasn't inuyoukai for nothing.He heard every breathy word.

His eyes still held the same expressionless mask as always."You foolish mortal.I am here to save Rin.My sword restores life to the dead.You know,you have seen it work."

Her grief-addled brain struggled to put this together.It hit upon a crucial fact.

"But...it was broken.I saw it."

His eyes still betrayed nothing."You cannot break Tenseiga.Move aside."

She moved to step to the left.But a thought stopped her."Save Kohaku as well.Please.Bring him back."

Eyes as cold as stone.A hand came out of no-where,slamming across her cheek.She crumpled to the ground,fresh sobs of pain coming from her as she fainted.Sesshoumaru began to nudge the boy off of his charge.He stopped.

Empty eyes.

He looked at the way he held her,the way his arms wrapped around her,trying to save her even in death.And he saw the smile of happiness on the young girl's face,shining through the blood and dirt.And the same look on the boy,a smile that spoke of sacrifice for those who rely on you.

For just a second,there was something that filled the void of his eyes.A blink,and it was gone.Sesshoumaru had made a choice.He swung Tenseiga through both of the children locked in an embrace.

Their wounds disappeared,clothes restitching.Blood disappeared from their cold faces,and their cold faces heated.Rin looked up at her father figure,and the boy who had tried to save her.He opened his eyes.She hugged him tighter.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.Kohaku-kun.Rin thanks you."


	6. Confessions

**My life was meant to be like this.Pushed away,held at arm's length.Not letting anyone get close.If they get close,they get hurt.So it's simple.I hide from the world.But whenever I do,someone tries to save me.I don't want saving.I don't need saving.But everytime it happens,I can't help it.I'm sucked in.And then they forget me,and I go back into hiding with a fresh wound that won't heal.**

Chapter 5----Confessions

Inuyasha sat on the low tree branch,feet swinging in the wind.Sango and Miroku both lay stretched out on straw mats below him.Kohaku had gone with his asshole inuyoukai brother.Something about a friend for Rin.Whatever.Any dolt could see young love blossoming between the two children.

Inuyasha shifted his eyes to the side.Kagome sat there on the other side of the fire,helping Kouga to sip water.The ookamiyoukai had lost all reason.He just sat there,and looked at where his foot used to be.But Kagome kept at him,trying to stop the asshole from falling into depression,and helping him recover from shock.

Kagome was perfect like that.Everything about her drove him crazy,the way her hair glinted in the moonlight,her soft skin glowing in the silver light.So many times he had been on the brink of snatching her up and just stealing a lifetime's worth of kisses.But he knew, more than anything now, that she despised him,even if she had saved his life.She thought of him as an annoyance, nothing more.Now that this was over,she would return to her own time, seal the well and live the rest of her life.His heart was in so many pieces now that retreiving them would take twice as long as it ever had to retrieve the Shikon no Tama,which sat around Kagome's neck once again.

His thoughts wandered as he gazed at the moon.Nearly full.Good,his human night wasn't for a while now.

Thinking of humans,he thought of Kikyou.There was one human he didn't want to see again.Now,it seemed impossible that he ever loved her.Yet still,he felt sorry for the woman who had refused to die to steal his heart.But his heart had already been stolen.He whispered her name quietly to the night sky,a sort of apology to her departed conciousness.

* * *

Kagome gazed at Inuyasha,who stood lost in thought,staring at the nearly full moon.She watched as a tear travelled down his sooty cheek.She guessed who he was thinking of,hoping she wasn't right.But her heart plummetted as she heard him whisper that cursed woman's name.She blinked back tears, knowing Inuyasha would smell them,and looked across the fire to where Miroku and Sango slept.She looked away quickly,wishing she hadn't.They had somehow moved in their sleep,and now slept snuggled up close together,the flames' light dancing on their faces.She knew it wouldn't last long.Sango was bound to wake up soon and notice the hand on her butt.But it still broke her heart, knowing they would soon be married,and knowing she would never share the same luxury with Inuyasha.She felt selfish,but she couldn't help it. 

She quickly hurried her mind away from that line of thought,turning her head to look at Shippou, snuggled up on Kouga's lap.He slept soundly,barely moving except to readjust himself so his quickly-healing wounds didn't get bumped.Kouga hardly noticed him,continually staring at where his foot used to be.He didn't even blink.Maybe he would take her in,she half wished.But no, that wasn't going to happen, because she could never love him while Inuyasha lived.Even if Inuyasha died, she would probably never give up on her emotions.Love is forever.True love lasts longer.Even if it's unrequited.

Even though she struggled to hold them in,the tears flowed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha quickly looked down from the stars, smelling Kagome's salty tears pour down her gorgeous face.He was horrified to find her weeping into her hands,drops falling onto the dirt.He hated it when anyone cried, but let Kagome cry and he'd grab the moon from the sky to stop her tears flowing.He jumped from the tree and grabbed her shoulders to turn her to face him, but she just looked back towards the fire.Noting Kouga's angry eyes on his back,he blushed a little.But he pushed it back, and calmly asked Kagome what was troubling her.

"What the hell is wrong bitch?" Well :that: came out wrong, Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Kagome just looked up at his sooty face and looked back down at her feet.At least she had managed to stop the tears."I-I know that you love her...even though she's dead now...and I just want to let you know that you're free to do so now and I'm sorry I thought you loved me and I'm sorry for loving you when you obviously wanted to be with someone else."She choked back another rush of tears.

Inuyasha felt like yelling.So he yelled."You idiot!How could I love anyone else but you?"

Kagome looked up in wide-eyed suprise,only having time to register his proclamation before he pulled her off the ground,squeezing her body against his.His face was so close.She felt the breath catch in her throat.He was leaning closer,closer.She licked her suddenly dry lips.

But he was looking away,and she felt his hold on her loosen.She pushed herself back from his chest and tried to look him in the eye.But he turned his head back.His arms dropped to his side.

Mentally,he was kicking himself._Idiot!Letting yourself get so close to her!You know what her scent does to you!Asshole!She could never love you that way!You're friends,get it _friends_.You're barely that.No-one could love a hanyou.You're not even supposed to exist!_

He smelt her dejection.Heard her step away.He barely had time to register his suprise when his automatic reflexes kicked in,and grabbed her fainting form.He held her bridal style,her eyes rolled up into her head.

* * *

**Okay.I promised myself no Authors Notes in this,but I am officially pissed.Do I have to post a reminder for you people to review?And here I was thinking that people simply hated my story.But no.I get plenty of hits,but no fucking reviews!**

**I need reviews to tell me whether or not to continue.So come on.I'll give you a cookie!I baked them myself!**

**Disclaimer:Jaede holds no responsibility for cookies lost in the mail/eaten before they're even put in the envelope.**

**What can I say?I'm hungry.**


End file.
